


Harry Potter and the Perks of Being a Wallflower

by but_i_am_the_chosen_one



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Perks of Being a Wallflower (2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Dean and Hermione are step-siblings, Depression, F/M, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter is adopted, M/M, Perks of Being A Wallflower AU, Recreational Drug Use, Remus Lupin is a good teacher, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/but_i_am_the_chosen_one/pseuds/but_i_am_the_chosen_one
Summary: Basically this is just a Harry Potter AU set in Perks of Being a Wallflower(Deamus and Harmony) Idk, I'm bad at summaries. This is who every one is...Harry=CharlieHermione=SamDean=PatrickSeamus=BradGinny=Mary ElizabethDaphne=AliceRon=BobOliver Wood=Chris(Charlie's older brother)Aunt Petunia=Aunt HelenNeville=MichaelLupin=Mr. AndersonSnape=Mr. CallahanMcGonagall=Dr. BurtonEveryone else is just the same as they are in POBAW. You don't have to know Perks to read this. This is weird and out of nowhere but I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 5





	Harry Potter and the Perks of Being a Wallflower

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the characters belong to JKR(ew) and some belong to Steve Chbosky as does the story line. This chapter's about 1300 words, I like to know so if other people do too, there you go. I hope you enjoy my weird idea. Also, for anyone reading Sorting Out His Priorities, Chapter Three is almost finished I've just had really bad writers block and haven't been able to get anywhere with it. If you're not reading it, check it out if you want!

Harry Potter sat in his room, writing in his notebook.

'Dear friend,

I am writing to you because she said you listen and understand. And didn’t try to sleep with that person at that party even though you could have. 

Please, don’t try to figure out who I am. I don’t want you to do that. I just need to know that people like you exist. Like, if you met me you wouldn’t think I was the weird kid who spent time in the hospital. And I wouldn’t make you nervous.

I hope it’s okay for me to think that. You see, I haven’t really talked to anyone outside of my family all summer. But tomorrow is my first day of high school ever. And I need to turn things around. So I have a plan. As I enter the school for the first time, I will visualize what it will be like on the last day of my senior year.

Unfortunately, I counted and that’s… 1385 days from now. Just 1385 days.'

As Harry writes this line, he thinks back to his first day of school. Seniors shouting “Hop freshman toads, hop!” and kids jumping down the halls like frogs. He remembers ducking to the side.

'In the meantime, I’d hoped that my adopted sister Candace and her boyfriend Derek would have let me eat lunch with their Earth Club.'

See, Harry was adopted by the Woods when he was 1 after his parents were murdered by this crazy serial killer, Tom Riddle. The psychopath called himself ‘Lord Voldemort,’ thought he was immortal or something. He was proven wrong when he was killed in a shootout with the police 6 months later. Needless to say, Harry was past that and loved living with the Woods. He had amazing parents and two older siblings. Candace was a senior and his older brother Oliver was playing football in college.

'Candace was dating this kid Derek, he was pretty weird.

When my sister said “No,” I thought maybe my old friend Susan would wanna have lunch with me. In middle school, Susan was very fun to be around, but now she doesn’t like to say “Hi” to me anymore.

And then there’s Seamus Finnegan. Before my older brother went to play football for Penn State, he and Seamus played together so I thought maybe he’d say “Hi” to me. But Seamus’ a senior and I’m me. So who am I kidding?

On the bright side, one senior decided to make fun of the teacher instead of the freshmen. He even drew on Mr. Snape’s legendary goatee with a grease pencil.'

“The prick punch is not a toy.” the senior said in Mr. Callahan’s drawling voice, he was a tall black kid, “I learned that back in ‘Nam in ‘68. ‘Snape,’ sergeant said, ‘you put down that prick punch… you go kill some gooks.’” At this moment, Mr. Snape walked in with a scowl on his face. However, the boy didn’t see this and kept going, “And you know what happened? That prick punch killed my best friend in a Saigon whorehouse.”

Snape sighed and said, “I heard you were gonna be in my class. Are you proud to be a senior having to take freshman shop, Dean-bean?”

“Look, my name is Dean. Either you call me Dean or you call me nothing.” responded who Harry now knew to be Dean.

“Okay… Nothing.” scowled Snape and pointed toward Dean’s seat.

Dean went to sit down and opened his textbook.

“Nothing, why don’t you read first?”

Dean drew himself up and cleared his throat to read, “All right. ‘Chapter One. Surviving your fascist shop teacher, who needs to put kids down to feel big.’” The class laughed, “Oh, wow, this is useful guys. We should read on.

'I felt really bad for Patrick. He wasn’t doing the impersonation to be mean or anything. He was just trying to make us freshmen feel better.

My last class of the day is Advanced English, and I’m really excited to finally learn with the smartest kids in school.'

Harry wrote a heading on top of a piece of paper to take notes. The girl next to him said, “Nice trapper keeper, faggot.” Believe it or not, she’s gotten straight As since kindergarten.

As the class continued to chatter, my teacher walked to the front of the classroom he shushed us. After everyone quieted down, he spoke, “I’m Mr. Lupin. I’m gonna be your teacher. I’m gonna be your teacher for freshman English. This semester we’re gonna learn about Harper Lee’s To Kill a Mockingbird. Genius book.” After the introduction, he paused, “Now who’d like to get out of the first pop quiz?”

The entire class’ hands shot up but Harry’s.

“I’m shocked.” said Mr. Lupin with sarcasm, “All right. Well, you can skip the quiz if you tell me which author invented the paperback book. Anyone?”

The class was silent as he walked about the classroom. He started to give them hints, “He was British. He also invented the serial. In fact, at the end of the third chapter of his first novel, he had a man hanging from a cliff by his fingernails. Hence the term ‘cliffhanger.’ Anybody?”

Finally, one girl raised her hand. Mr. Lupin called on her.

“Shakespeare.”

“That’s a great guess, but no. Shakespeare didn’t write novels. Anybody else? Hmm? The author…” he trailed off as he reached Harry’s desk. Written neatly in his notebook was the name Charles Dickens. After a significant look at Harry, he continued, “was Charles Dickens. However, if you and I had gone to a Shakespeare play, it would have cost us four pennies. Can you imagine that? We would have put those pennies in a metal box. The ushes would lock it in the office. And that’s where we get the term…”

As the students called out incorrect answers, such as ‘cash register’ Harry added the answer ‘box office,’ to his paper.

“I’ll give you a free A on anything except the final term paper if you get it right.” said Mr. Lupin, looking at Harry from his desk. When he didn’t answer, Lupin said, “box office.”

\---HPatPoBaW---

As Harry packed up his bag, Lupin was cleaning the chalkboard and said, “You should learn to participate.”

Harry looked at him and started to walk out before he spoke again, “Why didn’t you raise your hand? They call you the ‘teacher’s pet’? ‘Freak’? That kind of thing? I used to get ‘spaz.’ I mean, come on, ‘spaz’?”

Harry chuckled but didn’t respond.

Lupin sighed but continued to talk, “You know, I heard you had a tough time last year. But they say if you make one friend on your first day, you’re doing okay.”

For the first time, this drew a response from Harry, “Thank you, sir, but if my English teacher is the only friend I make today, that would be sorta depressing.”

The English teacher laughed and said, “Yeah, I can see that.”

“Don’t worry, Mr. Lupin, I’m okay. Thanks.”

As Harry was finally walking out of the school, an upperclassman, grabbed his book, “Hey freshman toad!” ripped the cover, and threw it on the ground. 

'Well, I have 1384 days to go. Just so I say it to someone, high school is even worse than middle school.

If my parents ask me about it, I probably won’t tell them the truth, because I don’t want them to worry that I might get bad again.

If my Aunt Petunia were still here, I could talk to her and I know she would understand how I’m both happy and sad. And I’m still trying to find out how that could be. I just hope I make a friend soon.

Love always,  
Harry.'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this AU, I though it was a fun idea. 2nd chapter is in the works, we'll meet Hermione!
> 
> I need help though too, I'm trying to make the letter portions italicized and it isn't working. It has the coding stuff when I put all this into rich text and just doesn't work when I put it into HTML(which is how I did it because it was the only way to not have PSPAN shit all over the place). Also, with the line break I couldn't figure out how to center it in HTML. If someone could give me some help that would be great. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Chapter 2 should be out soon.


End file.
